Lessons of Self Pleasure
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya decides to give Shreya some self pleasuring lessons in order to help her curb her sex cravings during his absense. Story idea given by Daya's Lover. Mature content. Oneshot with Daya/Shreya pairing.


**Lessons of Self Pleasure**

"In the library? Again?" asked Daya.

"Yes sir. She told me to let you know. She couldn't reach you over the phone" said Pankaj.

"Where is this Library?" asked Daya.

"It's very near to your house sir. " said Pankaj.

"Oh, I know that one" said Daya remembering suddenly. "Anyway, thanks for the message Pankaj"

Daya sat in the car. He couldn't understand Shreya's sudden fascination of reading books. She was never an avid reader. He decided to go and check on her on the library.

He parked the car and began walking up the stairs. He was checking his cellphone and as a result he walked headlong into someone. Two books flew in the air and fell with a thud in the floor.

"Ouch!" came a familiar voice.

"I am so sorry! I - Shreya?" said Daya.

She stared at him for a minute going red in face. Without another word, she hastily picked up the two books fallen on the floor and clutched them tightly to her chest.

"Since when did you start loving books so much? I have never seen you taking so much interest in reading before" said Daya.

"Uh... I just thought I would borrow a few books for bit of a bedtime reading. Anyway, you won't be here now since you are going on an undercover mission. So instead of wasting time watching television, I thought I would read" said Shreya.

"I see." said Daya and together they began to walk down the steps.

"How did you know I am here?" asked Shreya.

"Pankaj told me. I guess you had told him to deliver the message" said Daya with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yes!" said Shreya.

"What books have you borrowed? I could do with some reading too!" said Daya.

"No!" Shreya yelled suddenly.

A few people stared at them. "Sorry" Shreya mumbled and marched towards her car.

"I want to see that book" Daya persisted. She clearly was hiding something and he was determined to find out.

"There is nothing to see" she said stubbornly and made and attempt to stuff the book in her bag. Daya however was too quick for her and he snatched the book out of her grasp.

He took one look at the title and stared incredulously at her. "Art of love making? Why do you need that?"

"J- just for some background reading" said Shreya blushing deeply.

"Background reading?" Seriously?" said Daya.

"Give it back" said Shreya.

"Show me the other two books" he said. "I know you have two more in your bag"

Reluctantly she pulled out the books and they turned out to be erotic novels.

"I didn't know you read erotica." said Daya smirking.

"There is nothing wrong with reading it!" said Shreya looking everywhere except him. "I had never read one. So... so... I was just curious!"

"I know there is nothing wrong with it." he said his smile becoming even wider. "You were curious... hmm... but I don't think you are being entirely honest. You obviously know what goes on in an erotic novel. Was this as a substitute for my absense?" he asked.

Shreya gasped and was forced to look at him.

"What... how...?"

Daya smiled. "I am a mind reader" he joked.

"No! It's not like that. I just wanted to read" said Shreya.

"What were you planning? Fantasize, imagining us in place of book characters?" he asked.

"No" she said defensively.

"You don't need this books. You don't need 'Art of love making' to fantasize about me or about us' he said. "I will teach you a new art. Art of pleasuring oneself".

"Ooo... I have read a bit about it on the internet" she replied spontaneously. Then looking up at him, she hastily added, "I came upon it accidently"

"Good. It looks like you have done a bit of research in advance. I am sure you will be a good learner." he said flashing her a naughty grin.

"Come. Let's go home and then I will teach you" he growled.

"What...now?" she asked.

"Yes... Even though I leave two days later for my month long mission, I insist that we start today" he said in a deeply controlled voice.

The car drive back home was totally silent. Shreya could hear Daya's ragged breaths. It was obvious that he was restraining himself hard from touching her. Shreya shuddered with excitement. There were butterflies in her stomach.

When they arrived at Daya's home, he almost dragged her inside his bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot.

With an impressive speed, Daya pushed her roughly against the wall. Without wasting another moment, he shoved his strong leg between her thighs, parting them and forced her center against his thigh.

"Ahh...aaaaaa" she screamed in delight. He kissed her fiercely enough to make her feel light headed.

He grazed hungrily at her neck and her collarbone while his hands groped her breasts roughly.

"Uhhhh... ahahhaaaaa... oh god!" she whimpered.

He pressed his thigh to her core once again. The sudden contact created a delicious friction making her wet.

"Move against me" said Daya.

She began to grind against his thigh.

"Ha... harder" Daya groaned.

She grinded faster and faster lustfully against him. He watched her salacious behaviour, licking his lips deciciously. Then he forced her to turn around. She shivered as her cheek pressed to the cold wall. He pressed himself against her from behind and began to move back and forth.

He continued to grind, the room almost spinning around him.

"Dayaaaaaa" Shreya screamed as she orgasmed.

They stopped for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

"What are you doing? You were supposed to teach me self pleasure" she purred, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I know" he growled pressing himself against her. He led her towards. "Take that pillow and lie on top of it." he commanded. "Imagine you are straddling me"

Shreya giggled. "A pillow in place of you?"

"Do it" he commanded. "I recommend taking your jeans off"

She did as she was told.

"Move against it. Take it slow" he said.

"Oooohhh" she murmured moving her sensitive area against the fluffy pillow.

"Spread your legs wider" he said.

She did the same and began to slow grind on the pillow.

"Faster! Hump the pillow faster. Don't stop until I say so" he said.

She obeyed and felt the wetness pool between her legs.

"You need to touch yourself simultaneously" said Daya. "But since this is just your first lesson, I will lend a helping hand" he said and cupped her breasts through her shirt with his large hands.

Shreya let out a breathy moan and her entire body quivered violently.

"Keep moving" he urged her. "Don't stop"

She increased her speed, the consistent friction on the pillow creating delicious sensations at the pit of her stomach.

He was twisting her nipples and positively kneading her mounds.

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she moved harder and faster.

"Ahha"

"Ahh"

"Uhhh..aaa"

"Ahhaa"

Her moans were turning him on.

She grabbed her the bedsheet as she felt close to the breaking point. She was practically bouncing on top of the pillow. The friction was driving her insane.

Daya pinched her nipples through thr fabric of her shirt suddenly and she screamed in pleasure as she released the building tension finally. She collapsed on the bed, the pillow still under her, panting as if she had run a mile.

She turned to face him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"That...uh... w..was amazing" she panted.

"Watching you humping the pillow was such a turn on. You are so sexy" he whispered huskily.

"I am never going to be able to think straight whenever I look at the pillow now onwards." she said, her heart pounding.

"There is so much more to teach. You are such a bright student. I love your grasp and enthusiasm" he said kissing her passionately.

"I can't handle the tension anymore. It's driving me crazy!" she breathed.

"That is what I intend to do" he said.

"Now take off that bra and lay on your back. Don't take off your shirt." he said.

She felt her lower stomach tighten as she lay down on her back, facing him.

His hands began to move over her legs venturing dangerously close to her to her sensitive area.

"Ohhhh... please... stop...aaaaa"

He pulled up her shirt up to her neck. The cool air hit her painfully hard nipples. Her suckled them licking them slowly.

"Uuuhh"

Without warning, he plunged a finger into her hot wetness eliciting a pleasure scream from her.

He added two more fingers and moving in and out of her. Her inner walls began pulsating around his fingers. Her juicy centre was made him slick with desire. He prided himself that he was able to do it to her.

"You are so beautiful" he said exploring her with his efficient fingers. It was agonising to see her so wet for him. All be wanted was to get inside her and make her see stars. But he was excited about giving her these lessons as well. He was horny.

"I - aaaaahhh" she breathed as she he touched her special spot deep inside.

His fingers continued to pump harder inside her until she could hold it no longer and came all over his fingers.

"You are really so responsive. I love you" he crooned in her ear. "Now, it's your turn darling. Are you ready?"

"Y-yes" she said.

"Touch yourself. Circle you sensitive area nice and slow"

She flinched in pleasure as her fingers her clit. She closed her eyes and moaned, picturing him doing the same.

"Mmm"

"Finger yourself" he ordered watching her with hungry eyes.

She inserted a finger inside her and let out a guttural moan. She had never fingered herself before.  
The sensations passing through her body were delightful and new.

"Touch your nipples with the other hand" he said.

She took one nipple in her hand rubbing and pinching it. She was experiencing euphoria like never before.

"Imagine I am kissing you there" he said covering her hand with his own.

"Ooooooahahhaaaa"

He applied the correct amount of pressure and directed her hand so that her fingers were moving round and round in circles inside her clit.

She squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple. He helped her with the other one.

The room smell of sweat and sex as they continued climbing heights of pleasure.

Soon, his self restraint broken, Daya had stripped down every single clothing he had on his body and Shreya had done the same.

Spreading her legs wide apart, he settled between them and began to rub his groin against her clit roughly. Feeling his orgasm builing inside him, he stopped the grinding and entered her.

Both moaned passionately and the relished the most awaited moment since last one hour. His expert hands knew exactly where to touch her and within minutes both the riding the waves of pleasure they had never experienced before. She was so wet that every movement brought squishing, ball slapping sounds along with it.

"I hope you have learned your lessons well" he whispered finally collapsing on top of her after having achieved the third orgasm in last one hour.

"Yes. I am sure they were more insightful than those erotic novels I borrowed." she said deligtfully.

"If you ever feel sex craved during my month long absense, you can try these self pleasure tricks" he said.

"I wish you realy didn't have to go on this mission" she said.

"I will be back soon." he murmured against her chest.

"I love you so much. I am going to miss you a lot" she said and snuggled peacefully into his arms.

 **END**


End file.
